A Rainy Day
by Inuyasha Obsession
Summary: Inuyasha has been ignoring Kagome so she heads back to her time. Inuyasha 'accidentally' kills Kikyo and he realizes he loves Kagome, so he goes after her and sees her dancing in the rain...
1. A Rainy Day

**Inuyasha Obsession:** Okay, here's just a short one-shot about Kagome and Inuyasha 'getting together' enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, otherwise Kikyo would be dead and Kagome and Inuyasha would be together ) lol

**A Rainy Day…**

Kagome ran out of the school building, Hobo (A/N some mispronounce it as 'Hojo') had some nerve kissing her like that. He had DESERVED a slap across the face and she had practice (A/N the perverted monk A.K.A. Miroku, of course).

It was pouring outside. Kagome as soaked through to the bone. She was in her backyard now and didn't feel like going inside. Kagome stood just outside the mini-shrine. She slipped off her shoes and socks. Looking heavenward she thought, 'Why does Inuyasha have to be so hurtful?' this time Kagome had come home because Inuyasha was ignoring her. This was her second day in her own time era. Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart, "Too bad he doesn't love me back' she thought in dismay. Kagome's head was still tilted upwards with her eyes closed. The rain felt good beating down on her. She twirled around wishing she could fly up, away from all her troubles. But that was impossible.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Inuyasha sat in the god tree, 'Why did Kagome go back to her era this time?' he questioned himself silently.

When he had been with Kikyo the day before she had stabbed him with a dagger. He had acted instinctively with his claws. Kikyo was now back in hell where she belonged. Surprisingly, Inuyasha wasn't upset. That was when he realized that it was because he loved Kagome. He needed to see her, he was sure that she loved him back. Inuyasha jumped into the well, and hopped out on Kagome's side. He knew that she would be in school, but he could wait for her. Inuyasha was surprised when he opened the sliding doors to the mini-shrine and saw Kagome dripping wet dancing in the rain. She was extremely beautiful with her hair glistening from the water and plastered to her face and the way her wet clothes clung to her body and outlined her figure like that. He walked over to her silently and….

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Kagome was still spinning around and dancing in the rain, she was shivering due to the freezing water dripping off of her when she felt strong warm arms encompass her waist from behind. At first she was furious, thinking that Hobo had followed her home, until she saw that the arms were in the sleeves of a red haori and the hands were clawed. Kagome smiled and leaned her head back on Inuyasha's chest. She laid her hands on his arms and smiled blissfully. They stood there like that for who knows how long before Inuyasha spun Kagome around and bent his head forwards until their lips met. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck, deepening the kiss. They were interrupted by a bolt of lightning followed by the BOOM of thunder. Kagome jumped and dragged Inuyasha into the mini-shrine by his hand. She put a hand behind Inuyasha's head and used her other hand to move Inuyasha's arm around her waist, "Now where were we?" she asked innocently with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha smirked and put his lips a few centimeters from Kagome's, "Right about here," he whispered sealing the distance in seconds and stealing another kiss.

Just then Sota ran into the mini-shrine in hopes of seeing Kagome-and he sure did, he found her wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms, kissing him! Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome to see Sota. He snarled, pushed Sota out of the mini-shrine and slid the door closed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped into the well. Once they were out of the well into the feudal era Inuyasha jumped into the god tree. He was sitting there cross-legged with his back against the tree trunk. Kagome was sitting on his lap, legs on either side of him. Her bare feet hung limp. She once again wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and his arms found her waist. They resumed what had already been interrupted twice. Kagome broke away for air and grazed Inuyasha's ear with her fingertips. It twitched and he purred slightly. Kagome giggled, "I love you so much Inuyasha," she whispered with love oozing from her voice.

"I love you too Kagome, I'm sorry I had to wait for Kikyo's demise to realize it," Inuyasha whispered back, somewhat guiltily.

Kagome frowned slightly and furrowed her eyebrows, "Kikyo's dead? What happened to her?"

Inuyasha tore his gaze from Kagome's eyes, "She stabbed me and I-I… It was an accident," he trailed off not able to continue.

Kagome fully understood. She smiled gently, reassuringly and brought his eyes to meet hers with one hand, caressing his arm with the other. "It's alright Inuyasha; she was one of the living dead, now she is at rest as nature would have it. And I have the rest of my soul back," she added this last part, now realizing what that sensation had been the day earlier when she had felt complete, not even knowing that she had felt incomplete.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled, "It's not wonder I love you," he dived in for another kiss.

Kagome thought to herself, 'I could definitely get used to this.' She giggled inwardly, 'Funny, rainy days are supposed to be sad days, but the happiest day of my life was on a rainy day…'

**Inuyasha Obsession:** Okay, there it is, hope it wasn't too short!! If you read it, please review it, all you have to do is click the review button and say what you thought of it!!! Thanks!


	2. Update

Note

Ok I'll start off by saying that I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost two years. I'll continue this note with another apology. I have completely lost all interest in Inuyasha as well as my motivation for this story. Therefore, I will end this story as a one-shot. I'm sorry to all of those who may be disappointed but this is my final decision.

Yours truly,

Justine


End file.
